Duke Crocker
Duke Crocker (b. Spring 1975-2013) was the grandson of Roy Crocker, the son of Simon Crocker, the estranged half-brother of Wade Crocker and the father of Jean Mitchell (by Beatrice Mitchell). He has several tattoos, including one on the inside of his left bicep that reads "Don't go where the path may lead you, but instead go where there is no path and leave a trail behind you." His tattoo is most clearly visible at 37:24 of The Trial of Audrey Parker A resident of Haven, Maine, he owns the Cape Rouge, as well as the Grey Gull waterfront bar. He reads Japanese and speaks Russian. Duke grew up with Nathan Wuornos, as well as Bill and Jeff McShaw, and Julia Carr. His cell phone number is (207) 555-0134. Background In May of 1983, Duke met Lucy Ripley,(Audrey before she was Audrey) and was present at the Colorado Kid crime scene when it was photographed. At some time in 1983, Lucy Ripley gave Duke the locket that she wore. Later on, he bullied Nathan during school. Even going as far as sticking tacks in Nathan's back to see how many they could get in before he noticed. In 1992, Nathan played Little League Baseball with Crocker, and the two were coached by James Garrick. Sometime later, Duke leaves Haven. A few years before Season 1, Duke returned to Haven and invites Nathan on a fishing trip under the guise of friendship. In reality, Duke was using Nathan as a cover while he smuggled goods. Soon after, he and Nathan got into a fight. Season One In June 2010, Crocker's revolver is stolen by Jonas Lester. He reports the gun is stolen, and is later arrested when the revolver turns up at the scene of Lester's death on Tuwiuwok Bluff. Later that month, Crocker rescues FBI Agent Audrey Parker from drowning on her second day in Haven. He washes her clothes while she sleeps, and makes her coffee – with milk and one sugar – the next morning. He later acquires a stuffed marlin that once hung on the wall of the Shiny Scupper. In July 2010, he inadvertently buys the deed to the Second Chance Bistro from Bill McShaw for $20. He turned the venue into a bar/restaurant, the Grey Gull. He unwittingly fathers a daughter named Jean, the mother is Beatrice Mitchell. Her Trouble is that she has an alter-ego who seduces and has sex with men. The resulting babies develop to term in a matter of days. When she gives birth and holds the babies, the fathers die. in the few days of the gestation period, Duke begins to feel the developing fetus "suck the life out of him". When Beatrice gives birth to their daughter, she is unable to see her because if she holds the child, Duke will die. In September 2010, he attends a surprise birthday party for Audrey and gives her a locket that had been given to him by Lucy Ripley, admitting that he was the boy in the photograph. During the encounter with Matt West, he holds his childhood babysitter, Vanessa Stanley, as she dies. Her last words are to tell him how he will die. He later tells Audrey, Julia, and Nathan that Vanessa had seen an arm coming towards his face, with the maze tattoo on the inside forearm - the same vision she had of the Colorado Kid's death. In The Trial of Audrey Parker, Julia, Audrey, Duke and two other guys are playing poker on Duke's boat when they are taken, hostage. Duke is extremely angry about the situation and heads towards his escape hatch. Duke is eventually caught and gives away the location of the package the men were looking for. Still tied up, Audrey comes to his rescue and devises a plan that involves Duke following her instructions via an earpiece. The final "distraction" instruction is for Duke to strip down to his underpants and thus defeat the men. In Resurfacing, Duke teams up with Nathan in order to stop Stoney Jo. Season Two Duke is summoned by Reverend Ed Driscoll to the Good Shepherd Church where Driscoll tries to recruit him. Crocker declines, claiming that he takes no sides but his own, and witnesses the first instance of the Biblical plagues of Egypt manifesting in Haven as the Church's water is turned to blood. He notifies Wuornos and Parker of the incident, then returns to his boat where he finds his wife, Evidence Ryan waiting for him. He tells her to leave. He later joins Nathan and Audrey to help when the last plague hits. Later in the season, he finds that the Glendower men have the maze tattoo, and he tries to find out what it means before they go into the water and disappear into the ocean. Duke and Evi get closer during the season, but in Lockdown, Evi is shot dead by one of the Reverend's men, using a sniper rifle. Duke also tries to find out more about the tattoo from Driscoll, but Driscoll is shot dead by Audrey before he can disclose any details. In the episode, "Business As Usual," Duke discovers he has his own Troubles when he manifests great strength in throwing Dwight several yards off his boat into the water. He and Audrey attempt to figure out what his affliction consists of, but are only able to determine that his father wanted Duke to kill Audrey. Season Three In Stay, Duke learns that "The Hunter" referred to in the note left by Lucy Ripley in the Colorado Kid's empty grave is, in fact, a meteor shower. It is found in the Orion constellation and dubbed "The Hunter Meteor Shower". In The Farmer, Duke kills Harry Nix despite his continued disapproval of committing murder in general and specifically his family curse. Through the way Audrey reveals her knowledge of the act to him, it is implied that Duke did this not only because Nix was already dying, but also because killing him would cure his children and his sperm-donated children of their Trouble-related illness. In Magic Hour: Part 1 and 2, Duke goes with Audrey to Colorado to track down the Colorado Kid's parents and learn his history. While there, he acts mostly as Audrey's sounding board and moral support. Audrey is out of sorts, slightly drunk, and angry with herself for spending time-solving the Colorado Kid murder when she could have done things she never experienced, figuring out who she is independent of Audrey Parker's memories and tastes. She kisses him and he responds. He stops when she changes her mind and expresses wistfulness rather than anger at the lost opportunity. Returning to Haven, he helps Audrey and "Tommy" track Moira, the only living member of a family whose Trouble can resurrect the recently dead, in order to revive Nathan. He is the first person to notice that Moira's Trouble had activated as she worked to absorb both Nathan's death and that of her sister, Noelle. In Sarah, Duke is sent back to 1955 because of the Trouble of Stuart Mosley, whom he hopes will be a lead regarding information in Simon Crocker's journal. In 1955, Duke meets his grandfather, Roy Crocker, and saves him from death by impalement during a bar fight. He tries to convince Roy to take Simon and Duke's grandmother far away from Haven and the Troubles. Later, after a Mexican standoff, Sarah shoots Roy in front of Duke. In Burned, a Troubled young girl named Ginger Danvers makes friends with Duke, but because of her power, she influences Duke to do what she wants to do rather than acting as a somewhat responsible guardian. While on an influence-induced ice cream run, Ginger is kidnapped. Escaping from her captors, Ginger returns to Duke at the Grey Gull and influences him to play Pirate with her. As Nathan and Audrey arrive, Duke falls from the upper balcony to the deck and fortunately avoids serious injury. Later, before leaving with her father, Ginger says that maybe someday, Duke will visit Ginger with his daughter and a "Mrs. Pirate". Though Duke is unconscious throughout most of Last Goodbyes, he is shown in flashbacks to have proven that he is still Duke Crocker, rather than the Bolt Gun Killer. He does this through referencing the kiss he shared with Audrey in Colorado. In Reunion, Duke is a victim of an attempted homicide committed by a Troubled person's alter-ego. He finds a snake inside a locker on the Grey Gull's deck and is knocked over the head with an oar. He falls into the water, and when he surfaces, his physical appearance has changed to that of his seventeen or eighteen-year-old self. Despite this, he maintains all the memories of his adult self. In Thanks For The Memories, Duke stops Nathan when he tries to keep Audrey from going into The Barn. After Nathan shoots Howard, he jumps into a portal created by the disintegrating Barn. Season Four In Fallout, Duke enters the Barn. Inside the Barn, Duke hears Audrey's conversation with Howard. He also sees the Barn is disintegrating and filling with holes. Duke falls through one and ends up in an aquarium tank in Boston. He is arrested and placed in a mental hospital for psychiatric evaluation. Duke asks the officer if he will call Haven PD. The officer states that he did call and that according to the Haven Police, Duke Crocker has been dead for six months. The officer then tells him that he will be arrested for identity theft and breaking into the aquarium after he is released from the hospital. Duke is visited by Jennifer Mason, a Troubled woman who can hear voices from the Barn. She tells Duke that she began hearing the voices of Audrey, Duke, Howard, and Nathan about six months previously. Duke, who is handcuffed to his hospital bed, convinces Jennifer to help him escape. She does so, pretending to be his sister, "Audrey Parker". With Jennifer and Nathan Wournos, he returns to Haven, only to discover that the Troubles haven't stopped and that his brother, Wade, is running his affairs. Duke tries to keep Wade from finding out about the Crocker Trouble but is unable to. Instead, he first tries to avoid Wade after his brother learns of his Trouble, and is later forced to kill his brother in defense of Jennifer and himself, deactivating his family's Trouble. After killing his brother, Duke comes to the conclusion that he has "become a schmuck", and resolves to leave Haven. He tells Jennifer to remove her belongings from the Rouge and goes to retrieve his bilge pump. Before receiving it, he observes the effects of a pressure-related Trouble on a Haven street and rescues a young girl from the area affected by the Trouble. By the end of the Troubled crisis, Duke decides to stay in Haven and to take a chance on Jennifer, instigating a physical relationship with romantic undertones. When William comes to town and doses Audrey's friends with the "evil black goo" he calls the "breath of life", Duke is a subject of both Jennifer and Dwight's hallucinations, which are themselves the amplification of a Troubled person's worst fears. One of Jennifer's hallucinations is that Duke still wants Audrey romantically, and Dwight's primary hallucination is that that Duke plans to kill everyone with Troubles. Because the Crocker Trouble gives a "rush" when taking a life, Duke feels he understands what Audrey felt when she tried afflicting Troubles, and tries to discourage her from doing so. This is made clear when Audrey has to afflict someone in order to keep William from activating all Harker children under the age of 11. Even more so when Ben Harker, Jr., volunteers to let Duke kill him in order to end the Harker family Trouble, Duke volunteers to let Audrey reactivate the Crocker Trouble. Season Five After being flung out of the lighthouse (See No Evil), Duke begins to look for Jennifer, but is unable to locate her. He eventually finds Nathan handcuffed to a fence, out cold. Nathan informs Duke that Mara has taken over Audrey. As Duke begins to worry about Jennifer, he unwittingly activates the Barrow family Trouble inside him. Every time someone attempts to tell him Jennifer's fate, their mouths are sewn shut. Eventually, Nathan confronts Duke with the truth and the Trouble is resolved. In Spotlight, Duke cuts his hair short in memory of Jennifer. Duke later helps Nathan escape with Mara due to Nathan's belief that Audrey is still inside Mara. When he returns to the Grey Gull, he runs into Jody when her Trouble activates. When he sees how bad it's getting in Haven, he tracks down Nathan and Mara and is not happy with what he sees. Duke tells Dwight where to find Nathan. In Much Ado About Mara, Duke is suffering badly from all the Troubles inside him and Mara helps him release a gibberish Trouble to ease the pressure. As the Trouble is released, Duke sees Audrey' personality emerge from Mara. When Duke is finally able to speak, he, Nathan, and Dwight work together to get Audrey out from inside Mara, and they succeed. In "A Matter of Time" Hailie Colton, a young woman with a phasing Trouble that allows her to pass through solid matter, is impaled on railings due to her inexperience using the Trouble. Although she opened the Void for Nathan, she has refused to help him come back from the Void because she has realized that ending the Troubles will terminate her ability, which is useful for theft. Knowing that she is mortally injured, Duke reluctantly kills her in order to take her Trouble and open the Void, so that Nathan can return with the controller crystal for the new Barn. He tells Audrey that he is fighting his dark destiny. In "Blind Spot" Duke is involved in turning the Haven police station into a safe place to defend Audrey against Croatoan's expected onslaught. While surveillance cameras are being installed, there is a power cut. Duke and Alex Sena, who has a freezing Trouble, are sent to investigate. They do not come back. Camera footage shows that Croatoan's mist has taken over Duke and that, under that influence, he has killed a man with an acid-touch Trouble. It is later discovered that he has used that Trouble to damage the aether core. He kills Alex and uses his freezing Trouble to freeze everyone in the station's bullpen. After forcing Audrey out of hiding by killing two frozen men, he freezes her and uses Hailie's phasing Trouble to take her to Croatoan. In "Now", Duke has been killing selected Troubled people to gather their Troubles for his master, Croatoan’s, use. He stabs Victor Kirby to death so that his Trouble can be used to convince Audrey of her bright future with Croatoan. He threatens Dwight and tells him to bring the controller crystal to Croatoan, or he will kill his daughter Lizzie. Afterward, Duke enters the Haven Police station where he finds Audrey, Nathan, Gloria and her intern, Vickie. Audrey is using Vickie’s drawing Trouble to fix the aether core; Duke rips the picture in half, thus destroying the core. However, he is brought back to his original self by Audrey, who gives him a heartfelt apology for using him to kill other Troubled people. His former master, sensing that Duke is no longer under his influence, begins to take the Troubles out of Duke. To prevent this, Duke knows that he must die and begs the others to end his life. They hesitate, but Duke is adamant that he does not want to live as Croatoan's servant. Nathan takes Duke by the neck, then covers his mouth and nose to suffocate him. As he dies, Audrey and Nathan tell him that they love him and will remember his bravery and sacrifice. The last thing he sees is Nathan's arm with the Guard tattoo, fulfilling the prophecy concerning his death. Afterward, it is decided that he should be buried at sea just like his love, Jennifer Mason. In "Forever", Duke appears as a spirit to Dwight as he lies winded after being transported to Haven Harbour by Croatoan. He takes Dwight to the edge of town where they meet Nathan, who has just returned to Haven through the shroud. Nathan cannot see or hear Duke, so Duke passes a message to him via Dwight: Nathan has to get to Audrey and save her. Next, Duke takes Dwight to his daughter, Lizzie, telling Dwight that if he believes that Lizzie is real, she will stay after the Troubles disappear. Having given his advice, he turns and walks away. Dwight is not entirely confident that the spirit is really Duke and calls after him, “I don’t think this is something the real Duke Crocker would do. He’s kind of a dick”. Without a backward glance, Duke gives Dwight the middle finger as a sign of his disgust, before disappearing forever from Haven. Dwight smiles at this typical Crocker reaction and we can assume that he takes Duke’s advice. Alternate Reality In The Trouble With Troubles, Duke is a police officer in a long line of Crocker officers. He lives in a Haven where there is no crime and his father is the Police Chief. When he meets Audrey, he thinks she is crazy and brings her to a mental hospital. Duke looks up Agent Audrey Parker and discovers the woman he met is not her. He later meets with Audrey for lunch, where she tells him about William, and he confronts her about not being who she claims to be. When they find a blonde hair at the murder scene of Dave and Vince, Duke arrests Audrey for their murder. When Duke finally believes her, he helps her track down William. Duke is shot and killed. Also Read Duke's Relationships Notes References Category:Crocker Family Category:Colorado Kid photograph Category:Criminals Category:Business owners Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Character pages Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters